A Doomed Family
by Rosel
Summary: Clark and Davis collide over Chloe. They try to save Chloe from Brainiac and they find out that their brothers. Contains Spoilers. Chlavis, Chlark? Jaya: Raya & Jor-el.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Doomed Family

Story by: Rosel & Chlavisfan4ever  
Summary: After Bride Clark Davis have a confrontation and come to some discoveries about what's going on w/ Chloe Brainiac, and Davis. They also find out about Davis' orgins.

Spoiler: From spoilrs of ep 8.6 Prey ep 8.10 Bride and ep 8.11 Legion  
This is speculation what would happen from the spoilers.

Rated:PG-13

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

Clark searched around the destroyed barn looking for some kind of clue to what happened to Chloe, exactly. He knew that Brainiac took over Chloe and started this massacre and suddenly Davis went crazy and attacked Jimmy and Lois. Then suddenly both Davis and Brainiac flew out of there. Clark tried to fight and fend them off but them they flew away and Clark didn't know how to fly. Clark had found a stray piece of wood from the broken roof on the ground and squeezed until it was saw dust.

Clark wished he had tried to get Brainiac's infection of Chloe sooner. He had worried about something like this happening when Chloe first had gotten one of Brainiac's powers of being a supercomputer. Clark couldn't stand the fact that Chloe was under Brainiac's control he had to save her. He just didn't know how to. The only one who probably did know was Jor-el. Clark dropped the saw dust on the ground and went out ready to go see Jor-el. As Clark walked across the farm he saw Davis walking towards him.

Clark immediately jumped at him, attacking him. Davis threw Clark off of him causing Clark to fly across the farm and hitting the barn causing the barn door to break, shattering into pieces.

"Clark. What the hell? Has everyone in Smallville gone crazy?"

"Me? You attacked Jimmy and Lois and you call me crazy. You have some nerve."

He super sped around Davis and pushed him causing him to fly across the other side of the barn shattering the other barn wall.

Clark hovered over Davis and said,

"Tell me where Chloe is."

Then Davis got up and grabbed Clark by the neck, "Tell me what happened to her."

Then Davis dropped his tight grip on Clark and fell to his knees. His veins became swollen and green. Clark felt weak too. He stumbled to the ground, his veins were swollen green also. There was only one thing that did that to him: Kryptonite.

Clark turned to see Lana was pointing the Kryptonite at Davis. Davis cried out in pain.

Then Lana turned to Clark, "Clark get out of here. This is the only thing that can stop him."

"I'm not doing much moving around with that around."

Lana looked at Davis fiercely and Clark sympathetically and put the Kryptontie in a near by lead box.

Davis breathed out over come with relief from the intense pain. He looked at his unswollen arms amazed.

"Wow. I don't get it. What's going on? I know Smallville is a strange place, but today was by far the strangest. I feel like I woke up in some kind of nightmare."

Clark looked down at Davis and helped him up.

"You never been around meteor rocks before?"

"I've seen there effects on plenty of people. But I haven't been so close to the actual rock before. I've seen a lot of strange things happen because of the meteor rock but I never seen anyone react to it like we both did."

Then Davis sat down on the loft stairs. He stared into space and sighed.  
"What's happening? Why has everyone turned against me? First Chloe and now you."

Perplexed Clark sat next to Davis. Lana looked like she was about to object but Clark signaled for her to back off.

"Davis what happened to you?"

"I don't know what's going on. One moment I'm at Chloe's wedding reception watching you two dance and the next thing I know I'm in my apartment and Chloe is looking strange. Her eyes were all weird. They went black with tons of small golden symbols going through them. Then all of the sudden she is talking about ruling the world together. But she didn't sound like herself. Then she said something about it looking like my weaker side woke up. So she started to do these strange things with her fingers. It looked like this black liquid stuff came out of her and then I fought her. I knocked her out. Then I came here. I figured if anyone could help it could be you. You're the one who performed the miracle of getting Chloe's memory back. So I was hoping you would know what to do."

Clark examined Davis' face, "You really don't remember do you?"

"No I don't. So were you serious. Did I really hurt Lois and Jimmy?"

Davis asked in horror.

Clark solemnly nodded his head.

"My worst fears have come true. A long with a horrific nightmare I could never imagine."

Davis said not looking at Clark.

"It sounds like it wasn't you. Maybe you were being controlled." Clark said sympathetically.

Then Davis said thinking out loud, "That's what Chloe thought."

"What?" Clark asked confused.

"You know that serial you were investigating?"

Clark said slowly, "Yeah?"

"I suspected that it was me. I kept on having all of these black outs around the same time as the murders. I told Chloe about it and she thought that someone must be controlling me."

Clark thought about that taking it in. Not liking Chloe kept that secret. Then something dawned on him.

"Maybe it was Brainiac."

"What's a Brainiac?" Davis asked.

Then Lana chimed in.

"Clark can I have a minute?"

Clark looked at Lana forgetting she was there for a minute. He was so wrapped up in figuring out what was going on . Clark got up to talk to Lana.  
"What is it?"

"Clark I can't believe you actually believe this guy after all that you've seen him do."  
"Lana it's possible he's being controlled. It could've been me. Anyway he may be the key in finding out a way to get Brainiac out of Chloe."

"But don't you think you're telling him too much? He could be another disciple of Zod. Or he could be working with Brainaic. Or just another dangerous Kryptonian."

Clark looked at Davis who seemed lost and completely broken.

"He maybe a Kryptonian but he doesn't act like he was someone who was raised there. I'm not saying that alll Kryptonian who are raised there are bad they just act differently. So he couldn't be a disciple of Zod or someone with big Kryptonian world ending plans."

"It could be a trick to gain your trust."

Then Davis got up.

"Sorry to disrupt but if you won't help me save Chloe. Then I'll figure something out on my own."

Then Clark said,"I might know someone who can help."

Then Davis asked filled with hope, "Who?"

"Jor-el. My biological father."

Then Lana said, "Clark, you can't be serious. You're trusting this guy too soon. You've seen what he's done."

"Lana we've all had been through where someone else was controlling us. You had Isabell. This might be the same thing. And if it's not if he's really a threat. Jor-el will know what to do with him."

Then Clark turned to Davis, "He's kind of an overbearing overprotective father, it could be dangerous for you to come."

"I'll do anything to save Chloe. Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Davis followed Clark inside the cave into the secret compartment where he put the octagonal disc. The symbols on the disk and the symbols inside the cave felt oddly familiar. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that Chloe was possessed by this Brainiac thing. He couldn't believe that it really turned out that he actually murdered, **murdered **people. It ached, it tortured his very being to know he had actually took life. He actually hurt people. He tried to cling on the thought that maybe someone was controlling him. It hurt that this Brainaic was using Chloe to do that. He had trusted her so much. There wasn't anyone in this world who he trusted more. He had tried to deny it before because Chloe was engaged and he was not that type of guy who hit on engaged women, but he had realized that he loved Chloe. He truly loved her. He couldn't bare it if anything bad could happen to her. He hated knocking her out. But it was the only way to save her. And it wasn't really her.

Davis had finally told Chloe how he felt while she was getting ready. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress he almost couldn't do it. But he had to tell her how he felt. He couldn't live a lie. And he couldn't let Chloe live a lie too. So he did it. And amazingly enough Chloe said that she felt the same way. And then there was pull between them. Normally he would have never kissed an engaged woman on her wedding day. He wanted to be with Chloe the right away, but there was a pull between them that he couldn't deny. So they shared this amazing life altering kiss. Then she started acting strange. She started acting completely different then before. She told him that she had to marry Jimmy and that it was all part of the plan.

Davis shook the memory out of his head. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that they saved Chloe. So if Clark's biological father could help he would see him. Then once Chloe got back to normal they could make sense of all of this. He would figure out if someone was controlling him or worse. And he would figure out why Clark and Lana were calling him Kryptonian. He didn't even know what that meant.

He always knew that he was different though. And he has always been a little stronger then average. He always felt like a bit of an outsider where ever he went.

He had tried to find his biological parents but after all of his research he never found them. The closest he got was that he found that a social worker found him in crater in Grandville.

He didn't remember much before he went into foster care. He did have small flashes of being side by side with a beautiful woman who kept him safe. He had these flashes of his beautiful woman with light brown hair, fighting the monsters. He had told himself that they were just nightmares. But now after everything he's seen he wasn't so sure.

Clark placed the octagonal disk in an octangonal shaped alter and then suddenly they were both surrounded by this whit bright light and small tints of red, yellow, and blue. Then suddenly they were inside this massive ice castle. He felt gusts of cold winds but the cold never really effected him like it did most people. He gaped at the large pillars of crystals. The place looked magnificent and he should have thought it looked strange, but oddly enough, it felt familiar. Then an equally familiar booming voice spoke,

"Kal-el, why did you bring…"

The voice stopped. Clark looked on his guard like this wasn't a common thing for this omniscient voice to suddenly stop in mid sentence.

"My son, I thought you were dead."

Clark said, "I don't know why you would think that. I was just here last week."

Then the voice said, "No I was referring to your brother, Jye-el."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Doomed Family  
Summary: After Bride Clark Davis have a confrontation and come to some discoveries about what's going on w/ Chloe Brainiac, and Davis. They also find out about Davis' orgins.  
Spoiler: From spoilrs of ep 8.6 Pray ep 8.10 Bride and ep 8.11 Legion  
This is speculation what would happen in these eps if haven't read spoilers read w/ caution.  
Rated:PG-13  
Chapter:Three

A/N: THis was created be me and and my lil' sis KJ. The super awesome idea about Clark and Davis being brothers was her idea. I brought the words and she brought the idea.

Davis looked at Clark shocked. He always wanted a family. And he never really had one. Davis felt like he was in some kind of weird dream. If he and Clark had been brothers what did that mean? Could it be some kind of mistake? He didn't know what this strange entity was or what this place was but it felt so familiar.

"Kal-el. How did you find him?" Jor-el asked in his majestic mechanical voice.

"I…he found me. We're here for Chloe. There's a problem."

"Kal-el. I told you that the there were dire consequences from altering her memories."

Davis shot Clark an acussing look.

"I know but Brainiac is still inside of her. And he fully took over her."

"Clark you must destroy him."

Davis chimed in, "Well, that's the idea. But we have to get what ever this thing is out of Chloe. You have to know a way to save her."

"I do...but wait I am sensing something. I'm sensing a phantom here."

"What's a phantom?" Davis asked.

"They're intergalatic prisoners. Jor-el captured them and sent them in the Phantom Zone. They were captured in their spirit form."

Davis looked around.

"It's inside you my son."

Then Clark said, "I don't think so."

Then Jor-el said, "I sense it. It's inside Jye-el."

Davis didn't know what to say to that or what to think. So some intergalatic prisoner is inside of him? Then he remebered those monsters his mother fouhgt, some of them kind of looked like spirits.

Then Clark said, "You know that would explain a lot. Jor-el do you know of any phantoms who are controlled by Brainiac?"

"Yes, there is one. It's deadly. It's genetically built to be a killing machine. It had no thoughts or feelings it just destroys what ever was in its path."

Davis quivered in fear just at the thought of something like that inside of him.

"Kal-el. You must use this crystal to get help to destroy Brainiac. If he controls this phantom there will be dire consequences."

Clark grimaced, "I know. But what about Davis? Can't we get the phantom out of him?"

Then Davis said, "Tell me you can get this thing out of me."

"You must stay here. I'll need to do some tests to see if I can get it out."

Then Clark asked, "What about the device Raya gave me?"

"I'm not sure it will work. I sense that there is something different going on here. Kal-el you must destroy Brainiac if you don't there will be dire consequences."

Then Davis said, "What about Chloe? I can't stay here and not do what ever it takes to save her."

"Staying here will protect her and the whole world."

Davis nodded, "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I'll stay."

Then Clark looked at him and said, "It wasn't you. It was a phantom. A monster. A parasite that's inside you. I'll come back for you as soon as I save Chloe. You can count on me."

Then they shook hands and Clark left.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly Davis was surrounded by this blue light. It wrapped around him like some kind of force-field. He felt this huge source of energy coming all through him. He's been x-rayed before and it felt like that. Then everything went black. The next thing he knew was lying on the cold floor of the fortress.

"What happened?" Davis asked as he got himself up.

"The phantom came to the surface my son. Do not worry he will not be able to escape the fortress. I won't allow it. I've examined you and it looks like the phantom has possessed you from a young age attaching and growing with you, becoming a part of you."

"A part of me?" Davis asked distraught.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I really am so kind of monster?"

"You are not a monster my son."

"Then what am I? Who am I?"

You are Jye-el of the house of El. You are my first born. Son of Raya. A woman who loved you more then life it self. She fought for you. You are from the planet Krypton which was destroyed. In our last days I sent you and your mother to the Phantom Zone."

"What? I thought Clark said it was for criminals?"

"Yes, but as the Krypton was being destroyed I had to give my sons a chance. So I sent Kal-el in a ship and I sent you with your mother. She was very strong and brave. I knew she would protect you until she found the Gateway and would escape with you. The plan was for her to raise you there until she felt you were ready and she was supposed to take you for your training. She was supposed to find Kal-el too."

"Why didn't you send Clark in the phantom zone too?"

"I had built the ship. I only had time to build one small ship. This was the only way."

Davis said. "So you chose him over me and decided to send me in the land of the monsters. You think I wouldn't remember. All of the shrinks told me they were just dreams. Manifestations of my fears, but they were real, and my mother she really fought them didn't she."

"She did. She was a brave woman. I knew going through the phantom zone was her only chance."

"So she's still there?"

"No, I'm sorry my son she died here fighting a phantom and preserving the fortress. She died a hero."

"A hero." Davis said admiringly but still grieved.


	5. Chapter 5

Davis lied down behind the blue transparent cylinder reflectively. His whole life was different now. He still couldn't believe it. He had so many questions about his past. His people. How he came to be. Then he heard Jor-el big booming voice again,

"My son. There are some things you need to know."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Why don't you tell me?"

"I'll show you."

Then suddenly Davis wasn't in the fortress anymore. It still looked a bit like the fortress, though. There were large pillars around what looked like to be a city. He was standing on a balcony. There were flying cars all around and he saw a who looked about eight teen with curly hair going just above her shoulders. She wore a white tunic with a small eight symbol on it. Tears flowed down her red cheeks. She yelled, "Aunt Lara! Aunt Lara!"

Then a woman he recognized from his dreams came out. She had shoulder length dark hair. Her tunic was a darker shade then the other s. She was carrying a dark haired baby on one side and holding a little boy who looked about four years old who also had dark hair.

"What's wrong Kara?"

"It's my father. Where's aunt Lara?"

"She's discussing things with Jor-el."

"Hi, Kara." The little boy said.

Kara wiped her tears starting to calm down and smiled at the little boy with dimples.

"Hi, Jye."

Then Raya said, "Kara, What happened?"

"It's my father. I heard him talking about…There is something seriously wrong. He was talking about Krypton being destroyed like it was part of some plan. This makes no sense. Why would my father want to destroy our home?"

Raya shook her head, "I don't claim to ever understand anything that man does."

Then there was a floating play pin. Raya put Jye in it. And had him play with a toy ship. Then she handed the baby to Kara. Jye was making swooshing flying noises.

"Will you hold Kal-el. And keep an eye on Jye for me. I must talk to Jor-el."

Kara agreed and Raya handed Kal-el to Kara.

Then suddenly a flying car parked on the side of the balcony and a tall man with dark brown hair came walk out.

"Kara we must speak at once."

Terrified Kara hid behind Raya. Raya stood there protectively.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Zor-el. Now leave this place. You are not welcome here."

Zor-el laughed maliciously. "Look at you speaking like you belong here more then me. I'm actual family what are you some glorified lab assistant."

Raya said, "I don't have to explain myself to you. Get out."

Zor-el walked around the balcony and saw Jye happily playing with his plane then he looked up at Zor-el and his smile vanished. He said, "Mommy help."

Raya quickly went between Zor-el and Jye.

"Stay away from my son." She commanded.

"Your son. Oh and who is the father? Do you really expect people to believe it is anyone besides Jor-el?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Raya said.

Zor-el smiled maliciously. "You know I think I see a prophesy coming true before my eyes."

Kara held onto to Kal-el shuttering at her fathers behavior.

"Father what are you saying?"

"One of the prophesies says that two brothers become enemies causing the destruction of the world."

Then Raya fiercly said, "That sounds like you Zor-el. You with you're alliance with Zod and your constant mining if you don't stop this world will be doomed to destruction. Is that what you want?"

"I want what I deserve."

"You'll get that." Raya said.

Then she picked up Jye and took him out of the play pin. She held his hand tightly. He hugged her, "Mommy I'm scared."

Raya hugged him back and said softly, "It's going to be ok, sweetheart."

Then she had Kara hold his hand, "Kara can you take them both inside."

Kara looked at her father wearily and said, "Of course."

Raya went to Zor-el and said, "Zor-el, if I were you I would leave now."

Then a man who looked like Clark but older and with a gotee and wearing a blue tunic with the eight symbol in the middle went on the balcony.

"Zor-el, you are not welcome here."

"But my daughter is?"

"She shouldn't have to pay for her fathers sins."

"Speaking of fathers sins. Do you really want the whole world to pay for yours?"

Then Raya commandingly said, "Enough, Zor-el."

Zor-el snickered, "Oh, please, you think your sons won't grow up as bitter enemies. What makes you think they won't exactly like us? You think they won't carry our own legacy on Earth. Oh, please, Jor-el, you don't actually think your the only one with a plan in case Krypton doesn't survive this war."

Then Jor-el said, "All of the portals are destroyed."

Then Zor-el said, "We'll see. I must be coming home. Please send Kara at a reasonable hour."

"Don't count on it." Jor-el said.


	6. Chapter 6

Zor-el left in his flying car parked next to the balcony next to a pink car, which must have been Kara's.

Jor-el looked at Raya full of concern, "Are you ok?"

"I'll live." Raya said her face completely tense. She looked out at the red sun.

Then she continued, "Jor-el, what he said about your sons."

"I know that won't come true. My sons will grow up be strong."

"But then you know." Raya said not looking Jor-el in the eye.

"Of course Raya. Did you really think I believed you when you said that the father was some unknown lab tech you met when visiting Kandor. I merely went along with it because…"

"You love Lara. I know. I couldn't hurt her. She's like a sister to me. And I didn't want to bind you to me, because I know I'm not who you want."

"Raya, you mean so much to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Raya looked down, "I know."

Then Raya looked up at Jor-el, "What about the prophesy? What about our son and your and Lara's son. What if they become enemies?"

Raya asked filled with worry.

Jor-el said firmly, "They won't we'll make sure of it."

Then Jor-el continued, "We've tried everything to see how we can save Krypton.But it looks dim."

"We'll keep fighting."

Then Jor-el said, "Materials have been scarce. I only had materials for a small baby ship for Kal-el."

Raya shook her head, "Jor-el, we can't just give up. We have to keep fighting."

"We will. But I can't doom both of my sons to their death. They can have a chance on Earth. And Earth can have a chance at survival with them."

"What about the prophesy? What if they become bitter enemies that cause the destruction of Earth?"

"You won't let that happen. I trust you."

"What do you mean? All of the portals are destroyed. You only have enough materials for one ship."

"Raya, you're the strongest bravest person I know. You can get to Earth through the Phantom Zone."

Raya's face stiffened full of shock, "The Phantom Zone? You can't be serious? I helped you create that place. I know what it is like."

"That's why you can survive it. You and Jye-el. All you have to do is find the Gateway to Earth and have Jye-el open it. You both can go to earth and make a life there. Then when he's old enough you must bring Jy-el to the fortress I pre-pared and have him begin his training. Then you must find Kal-el. I found a suitable family for him to stay with. Maybe you can live in smallville close to him so Kal-el will know his brother."

"Jor-el. I can't stop fighting and run away to Earth."

"It is for the best for Jye-el. Make sure history doesn't repeat it self. I trust you."

"I'll always fight for him." Raya said.

"Good." Jor-el said.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark went back to the farm perplexed and confused. He looked at the crystal and wondered how in the world this crystal could help.

Lana was sitting in the kitchen, she immediately went to Clark.

"Clark, you're ok. Did you take care of Davis?"

Clark looked down at Lana disappointed. He wanted so much to tell someone he had a brother, but he wasn't sure that would make a difference with Lana.He saw that look in her eye earlier. She had made up her mind about Davis. He couldn't blaim her. It wasn't that long ago when he was ready to have him convicted for . Now he knew it wasn't him. It was just something inside of him, which made this so much more complicated.

Clark sighed and said,

"Yeah, Jor-el's taking care of him."

"So, what do we do about Chloe?" Lana asked anxiously.

"We? We aren't going to do anything. I am going to find a way out of this on my own." Clark grasped on tightly to the reflective crystal.

"Clark Chloe's my best friend. I want to help."

"It's because Chloe is my best friend that this is happening to her." Clark said his voice tinted with deep grief.

"Clark, you can't blame your self for this it could've happened to anyone."

"Anyone who I care about. Anyone who I trust. Anyone who I had who helped me everyday. I've always had Chloe there helping me and look what happened to her."

Lana said feircly, "Clark, you can't do everything by yourself. Chloe knew the risks in being your side kick. She was willing to help you because it was the right thing to do. Let me help you."

Clark shook his head, "I'm sorry Lana but not this time. Clark then sped himself out of there. Clark stopped at the Isis foundation. He opened the secret room looking at all of the monitors. He went through all of Chloe's files trying to find some hint of Brainiac. Then he stopped and started to look at the crystal.

"Jor-el, why do you have to be so cryptic?"

Then suddenly Chloe came strutting around.

She laughed ically, "Oh poor little Kal-el. Who knew you could actually use a computer? After all of those times asking this superb vessel to use it for you."

Brainiac swerved a little still wearing Chloe's wedding dress. Her wedding dress fluttered around stained with . It made him sick to see his very best friend in the whole world being controlled by this monster.

"Let Chloe go Brainiac it's me you want."

"Oh, Kal-el, maybe before. But with this vessel I am able to do so much more."

"She's human. What happened to humans are so insignificant?"

"Oh, please like you really believe she's an ordinary human. You've always known she was different. Never average. She always suspected she was different. Maybe that's why she was always drawn to you."

"Don't pretend you know anything about her."

"But I am her. I am a part of her now. I have all of her thoughts. All of her memories. All of her feelings."

Clark clutched on to the crystal.

"Please you are nothing but a glorified machine."

He then was about to stab Brainiac with the crystal. Brainiac pushed Clark, Clark landed on the computer console wrecking it. The electricity burst into flares. Clark sped pushing Brainiac. She got up and took her hand turning it into a black liquid like substance towards Clark.

"Don't make me hurt this body." Clark pleaded.

Brainiac laughed curling her lips, "Hmmm. That's what makes this body so perfect. You'll never hurt her. It's not in your nature. You could never hurt this vessel you love her."

Chloe's menacing smile taunted Clark. He d what Brainiac did to his friend. Brainiac was so right though. He loved Chloe he could never hurt her. But Brainiac had hurt so many people. Clark took the crystal it floated just above Chloe's head. It turned colors and Kryptonian symbols emerged on it. Chloe's eyes turned black. Then a big burst of energy seemed to explode out of Chloe. A black mist came out of her.

Chloe's eyes fluttered. He knew Chloe was back. Her eyes closed. Clark held her tightly. Then suddenly the crystal fell to the ground next to the computer console. The crystal glowed and then turned black. A black ink-like substance oozed out. Then it started to form a shape like play dough. It formed a shape of a man and then Milton Fine appeared.

"Impressive Kal-el. But you just made a terrible mistake."

He tried to put his hand on Chloe's head. Clark pushed him causing him to slam through the wall. Then Clark sped out of there. He gently put Chloe on his bed.

"It's going to be OK Chlo." He looked at her softly caressed her cheek.

Then Lana came in. "Clark I thought that gust of wind was you."

And then she saw Chloe's unconscious body on the bed.

"Is that really Chloe?"

"Yeah." Clark said keeping his eyes on Chloe.

Then Clark looked at Lana, "Can you take care of her? Brainiac is still out there."

"Of course Clark." Lana said.

Then Clark sped back to the Isis foundation. Brainiac was no longer there. He looked all around for Brainiac he was no where to be found. Then he went back to the fortress, hoping for some help from Jor-el. Maybe Davis could help since Chloe was OK and Brainiac was out of her now.

As he arrived he saw Davis lying on the ice floor. He woke up with a start screaming, "Raya!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Raya?" Clark asked in confusion.

Davis stretched waking up more fully.

"Oh, hi Clark. Is Chloe ok?" Davis asked.

"I think she's going to be fine. You screamed Raya's name. Why?"

"She's my mother."

"You're mother really? I should have known the way she spoke about Jor-el..." Clark trailed thinking out loud.

"You knew my mother? But she died."

Clark bit his lip. He hated that so many people had given their lives for him. He thought about how Raya gave her life for him twice. It was Raya who made him realize he needed to finish his training. Raya had helped him embrace his Kryptonian heritage. She was the one who really made him realized what he had lost: and entire race of his people. he had felt so alone, trying to fit in with humans who know matter how they tried could never really understand him. He realized how alone he was. When he met Kara that lonliness subsided a bit but that was short lived. Now that he had a brother it felt like the weight of the world wouldn't only be his to carry. He had to tell him the truth no matter how much it hurt.

So Clark said,

"Yeah, I met her. She saved my life twice, fighting phantoms. The last time she died... saving my life." Clark waited with baited breath for Davis' response.

"She died saving you, jor-el failed to mention that. But I can see why."

"Really?" Clark asked his eye brows furrowed.

"Yeah, he didn't want me to have any reason to see you as my enemy."

"And do you?"

"No. I love my mother but it wasn't just you she was sacraficing her life for. It was the world. My mother died a hero. I have to hold onto that."

Clark nodded, "I know what you mean. And she was a hero. She was one of the bravest self-sacrificing people I've ever met."

"So what about Chloe? Is Brainiac out of her now?"

"Yeah."

Davis was overcome with relief.

"That's great. Can I see her now?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could get your help first. Brainiac is still out there."

"What? Clark what are you doing here then? Go after him."

"Brainiac has eluded me before. I came for help."

Davis said severely, "I can't help you Clark. Brainiac can control me, remember."

"But maybe we can..."

"No, it's too risky. I won't be controlled again." Davis said full of resolve.

Then Jor-el's voice boomed, "Kal-el. Listen to Jye-el. He's not safe with the Brain inter Active Construct still out there. You must destroy it. Until you do Davis must stay here."

Then Clark focused on Davis pleading, "Davis, you don't want to end up stuck, trust me, I've been there it isn't pretty."

"Kal-el. Do not tempt fate. You must leave your brother here." Jor-el said.

"What if I never really completely destroy him? I thought I killed him so many times before. But he keeps on coming back." Clark yelled at the invisible entity.

"Kal-el if Jye-el is controlled by Brainiac the consequences will disastrous, for you and the whole world."

Clark sighed. Then suddenly the fortress began to shake. the crystals started falling down and green laser bars emerged from the ground surrounding Davis.

"What is this?" Clark asked with his teeth clenched.

"It is to keep you from taking him. I'll release him as soon as you destroy Brainiac."

Clark looked at Davis determined, "I'll be back."

Davis stood in he middle trying hard not to get to close the bars, he nodded, "Just get rid of that thing Clark. So everyone can be safe."

Then Clark sped out of there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe looked in the mirror thinking about Davis. She thought about how they first met. How they acted together. How she immedtately felt right with him. It wasn't like that with Jimmy, not even close. When she first met Jimmy she thought he was funny, entertaining, and cute-in a bow tie kind of way. With Davis it was so different there were sprks and electricity since the first moment she saw him and they saved someone together.

She immediately had to burry those feelings because she was engaged to Jimmy Olsen, after all. She loved Jimmy she really did. Sure he never caused the heart pounding , goose bumps, and lips quivering that Davis caused, but he was a good guy. He was there for her. He didn't give up on her. He adored her. He put her on a pedestal and after seeing Clark and everyone else put Lana on a pedestal for so many years, it felt really good being put there.

And then there was Clark. Clark. clark Kent-her BFF and very own entergalatic traveler protector. He was always there to save her, to keep her safe, to keep the world safe. She loved him. She liked to tell herself that her love transeneded romance. That it was a really good friendly love. But she knew there would always be a big part of her who would always love Clark Kent. She would go to the ends of the Earth to save him.

A really big part of her felt like she would wait for him. But when she was arrested she waited for him. When she went to that facility she waited. She waited until she realized that was waiting too long, not just literally waiting for him to rescue her, but figuratively waiting for clark to come a long and open his eyes. So she stopped waiting appreciated the fact that Jimmy was in love her and appricated what she had.

So she accepted Jimmy. She loved him she really did. But when she met Davis, she couldn't beleive the way he looked at her. The way he blantly flirted with her. The sparks of electricity that flowed. And it was more then the physical attraction. He was supportive. Really supportive in a way Jimmy and Clark could never was always just so overly concerned for her safety. That feeling intensified when she discovered his secret. Clarks protective grip was very tight on her never wanting her to use her power and not wanting her to go out investigating things or doing her whole side kick with anyone else but him. And Jimmy really was clueless and never really liked to mention anything about her power or her work. He walked around egg shells when it came to stuff like that.

Davis encouraged her. He was an open ear for her. The way Clark used to be every now and then (when he wasn't preoccupied with Lana). But Davis was everything Clark was and more. He didn't put her on a pedestal like Jimmy but he clearly admired her and thought she was beautiful. He made her feel special while at the same time treating her as his equal. He made her feel normal and specail at the same time. And that was something she couldn't walk away from. So she reached in her carefully done hair and pulled out her veil that was bob pinned in her elaborte hair due.

Some blonde strands loosened, falling across her forehead. She was doing this. She couldn't walk down that aisle and marry a man she was settling for. Not when there was a man out there who knew all of the parts of her who saw her who really saw her and admired every curve of her. Who chose to help people and encourage her to do the same thing.

She had had it with the denial. She was falling in love with Davis. It was stronger then her love for Jimmy. And shockingly enough it was stronger then her love for Clark. She never thought that day would come.

She started to unzip her silk smooth fitting white wedding dress. Then she stopped in mid zip. She heard someone come in. She froze, afraid it was Jimmy or Clark, not exactly know what she would say to either of them. She knew she had to give both of them the truth about what she was planning to do, especially Jimmy. She didn't want to hurt him but she was preventing him from further heart break down the road.

She turned around to see it was Davis he said,  
"Oh, sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Chloe smiled fondly he was such a gentlman.  
"It's ok Davis."

Davis looked at Chloe amazed and tried to shake himself at thet temory daze he was in and said, "Look, Chloe. I know I said I was happy for you. Whatever makes you happy butI don't think this will I can't let you do this."

"I know." Chloe said.

"You do?"

"I can't marry Jimmy."

"Oh." Davis said trying really hard to surpress his smile.

"I take it this was a recent development concidering your attire."

Chloe smoothed out the silk of her white flowing dress.

"Yeah, it is. I just realized I can't marry Jimmy. I thought I could. I thought it was for the best for everyone. But it wouldn't make me truely happy."

Then Davis moved closer and nervously asked, "What would?"

Chloe smiled her big toothy grin and said, "I think you know."

Chloe knew that she should pull away right now. She needed to talk to Jimmy. She needed to break it off with him. She had to tell him the wasn't the type of girl to kiss someone who wasn't her fiance' on her wedding day. But there seemed to be a stronger force pulling her towards Davis.

She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him deeply. Suddenly everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe woke up in a haze. She stretched and realized she was only wearing her white lacey bra and under wear underneath the red blanket. As she looked around the room she was shocked to realize she was in Clark's bedroom. That was strange. What in the world was she doing with barely any clothes on in Clark's bed? She jolted up on the bed covering her self up with the red comforter. She racked her brain trying to remeber. The last thing she remebered was kissing Davis. Did her and Davis... then why was she in Clark's bed? Did she and Clark? No way. She would rmeber that unless it was the run of the mill Smallville whammy.

Chloe got up holding the red blanket over her covering herself. She thenlooked at horror as she saw her wedding dress stained with . She felt her body for any sign injury. She felt fine. Then that meant that it was someone elses someone lese last person she remebered being with was Davis. Davis. Oh no davis. She knew that it was possible that was a killer. Or at least Davis that is what Davis thought. She knew if Davis was responsible for any ones someone had to be controlling him. It wasn't really him. It couldn't be. He was a hero. He dedicated himself to save people's lives.

Here she was with no memory. Davis probably didn't have any memory either. She had to find Davis and see if he was ok. See if he had any signs of what he might've done.

Then suddenly Clark came in. Chloe tugged on the blanket covering herself up. Clark looked so releived.

"Chloe, you're awake."

He noticed her looking at the wedding dress.

"What happened Clark?"

"You weren't your self."

Chloe very feircly said, "Clark don't skirt around the issue tell me what happened."

Clark sighed looking at the dress.

"What's the last thing you remeber?" Clark asked.

Chloe bit her lip not sure if she should tell Clark. Not only was she was slightly ashamed of kissing Davis while she was engaged, she was afraid for didn't know what happened or what he did. But she didn't want to implicate him if Clark didn't know what Davis could have done. She had to protect Davis.

Then Chloe said, "I was getting ready for the wedding in my apartment."

Clark nodded, "OK, I thought you might've rmembered even less. I thought with Brainiac inside of you all of this time that you would have forgotten everything that had happened since he infected you."

"You mean this has to do with Brainiac?"

Chloe sat on the bed. Clark sat besides Chloe with a comportable space between them, "It wasn't you Chloe. It was Brainiac he used you. He took the most important day of your life and turned it into a massacre."

Chloe shook her head, "Wait what do you mean a massacre?"

"I'm sorry Chloe it was the wedding reception. No one died thankfully but a lot of people got hurt including Jimmy and Lois."

Chloe was flooded with mixture of agaony, grief, and guilt.

"Oh, no. Are they going to be ok?"

"Yes, Chloe They're both going to make it. Their in the hospital recovering. Do you want to go see Jimmy?"

"Jimmy? Maybe later. You said he's going to be ok. What about Davis is he OK? Did I hurt him?"

"Davis" Clark said looking like he wasn't sure how he could explain.

"Clark what is it? Just tell me."

"Chloe maybe you should see your husband first. He is going to make it. But I'm sure he'll want to know if you're ok."

Chloe froze her voice became weak, "My husband? You said wedding reception. You mean I married Jimmy while Brainiac was controlling me?"

"Yeah, you did but what does it matter you were going to marry him anyway."

Chloe bit her lip. Chloe shrunk a little and looked away from clark.

Clark read her face, "You were going to marry him weren't you?"

Chloe didn't answer the question instead she asked, "Clark where's Davis?"

"Why can't you answer a simple question?"

Chloe shot back, "Why can't you? Where's Davis? Was he there? Was he hurt or was he..."

Clark stared at Chloe unbeleiving, "Chloe I don't know how to say this. Davis was the one who put Jimmy in the hospital."

Chloe eyes opened wide in shock. She went on the defensive, "What? No. It wasn't him Clark. Davis would never do that. Not while he had full control of his actions. Someone must've been controlling him."

"You're right about that. It was Brainiac he was controlling you both."

Chloe stared into space for a moment.

"So this whole time Brainiac was controlling Davis?"

"Well, he was controlling the Phantom inside of him."

"Phantom? Oh my that explains it."

"Yeah."

Chloe started to feeli releived.

"So you got Brainiac out of me that means you cane get the phantom out of Davis."

"I'm sorry Chloe. It's not that simple. It's still inside of him. It's a part of him."

Chloe looked at Clark in horror and whisperd, "No."


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe stared out into space in utter horror. She should have known it was a phantom. She knew Davis would never do anything to hurt anyone willingly. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't believe it she knew life could be unfair but this hit on the very of the list of absolutely unfair things. Davis was so good despite his lack of upbringing. He only wanted to help people. She remembered that torturous look on his face when he told her he was afraid he might be responsible for those. What he must have been going through. How horrible it must have been to realize some monster was a part of you. She knew how that felt.

"But Clark there must be some way to get it out of him." Chloe inquired desperately.

"I'm sorry Chloe Jor-el did these tests and he said the best shot was to destroy Brainiac."

Chloe gasped abhorred, "You didn't destroy Brainiac?"

"I got him out of you but he escaped."

"Then what are you doing here go after him?"

"Chloe, you know it's not that simple. I have no idea where he is. I looked for energy surges but I haven't found anything. "

Chloe breathed out in frustration and then she asked, "So where is Davis?"

Clark shrugged and then he looked at Chloe and said, "He's in the Fortress."

Chloe gawked at Clark appalled, "The Fortress? Why? Oh my...Clark you can't leave him there like some prisoner."

"Chloe he has a phantom inside of him. If Brainiac controlled him before who knows what destruction he could cause if he roams around free."

"Clark he is not some animal, he's a human being who would never hurt anyone willingly." Chloe said frantic.

Clark tried to remain calm and sooth Chloe with his calmness, "I know but he's dangerous. I know it sucks. I don't want him to be there either. I care about him too. But if it were me and someone controlled me and made me kill people. Wouldn't you do what ever it took to keep the world safe from me?"

Tears started to emerge in Chloe's eyes.

"I guess I would but Clark this is different. Davis is driving most of the time. And who knows maybe Brainiac will leave Davis alone."

Clark took Chloe's hand within his. "Chloe I will find Brainiac and destroy until I do I'm afraid Davis will have to stay there as a prisoner."

"What does he think of all of this Clark? Wait Jor-el didn't freeze him like he did you? Did he?"

"No but he is in this prison thing."

"A prison?" Chloe asked out raged.

"It's for the best." Clark said trying to convince himself.

"Clark he's human. He can't survive in 'll freeze to ." Chloe said frantic.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Why not?"

"Because he's..." Clark paused searching for something to say. And then he continued, "Strong."

Chloe examined Clark's face suspiciously.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Chloe, you've been through a lot. You let me worry about Davis and Brainiac and all of this. I put you through enough."

Chloe sighed annoyed, "Oh, please don't tell me you're not doing the whole guilt thing again."

"None of this would have happened if I didn't ask you to confront Brainiac."

"You didn't know it was him. You thought he was Kara. We both did.'

"I just wish your life was simpler. I wish you could have a happy normal life."

Chloe smiled weakly, "I know but who says normal equals happy."

"Maybe you should rest up. Who says normal equals happy?"

Clark shrugged, "Maybe you should rest up. You've been through a lot."

"I think I slept enough but I could use some clothes."

"I'll get some for you."

Then Clark kissed Chloe on the forehead,

"Things will get better."

Clark left leaving Chloe alone with her weary thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe sat there trying not to think about Davis and about everything that had happened to them. Why did stuff like this always have to happen to them? Chloe remebered Davis saying he had always had bad luck and Chloe remebered feeling she had found a kindred spirit. She had expereinced quite a lot of bad luck in her life time too. With her meteor power and all of the sacrafices she had made to protect Clark's secret not to mention her mother being stuck in a catonic state and her father MIA since he could never get over her getting him black listed and having to leave the country. Chloe ached for Davis having to have such bad luck from being thrown from foster home to foster home always afraid he had done something horrible during his blackouts. And now his worst nightmare has come true. He was just victim of bad luck like she was. He was victim of a phantom being inside of him. This was not his fault. He was a good person. He always chose to do good things. He decicated his life to saving people. This was beyond unfair.

Lana came in interupting her morbid thoughts. She tried to fake a smile but nothing would come to her. Lana was carrying a gym bag.

"Did someone ask for clothes?" Lana asked.

Lana handed the bag to Chloe, "Thanks Lana, it feels weird being here unclothed. Wait who unclothed me?"

"Relax, Clark's to much of gentleman you know that? I did." Lana said surpressing a small laugh.

"Oh, thanks."

" Well I better let you get changed." Lana left.

After Chloe finished changing she went downstairs she could only mope helplessly in Clark's bedroom for so long. Lana was making coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey Chloe." Lana said warmly.

"How about some coffee. It's just the way you like it."

Chloe looked at Lana and then looked around.

"Where's Clark?"

Lana looked at the coffee pot pouring it, "He's running errands."

"Errands. Really?" Chloe said she stared Lana down until Lana finally budged, "Fine, he's going after Brainiac."

"Good. So does he have a lead?"

"Chloe lets talk about something else. So how are you feeling?" Lana handed Chloe the mug.

Chloe took it. "I'm fine. So what did Clark tell you about Brainiac?"

"Not much just that there isn't much we mere mortals can do. So lets leave it to Clark. He always comes through."

Chloe breathed out in annoyance sudenly feeling a burst of reverse dejavu',"Oh my gosh, he put you on babysitting duty didn't he?"

"He's just worried about you Chloe. We both are."

"I'm fine."

"Come on Chloe it's me. You're not fine. You've been through hell. You've been possessed by something evil and fell for some monster too. I know how that feels Chloe. You can talk to me."

Chloe fumed with anger, "What do you mean I fell for some monster?"

"Come on Chloe. I know Davis was responsible for a lot of the massacre. And I saw the way you two looked at eachother when you introduced us."

Chloe dropped her coffe furious, "It is not the same. You are not comparing Davis to Lex Luthor are you? Lex Luthor is the incarantion of evil. He chose to do really evil things and hurt people all for his own gain and power. Davis is nothing like that. He was possessed by a phantom. It's not him. He dedicated his life to save people's lifes. He's no villian. He is a hero."

Lana stood there shaken and a bit ashamed, "Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't know. I was just trying to help."

"I know. I just want to be alone. There's just a lot to think about right now."

"OK, just don't do anything I wouldn't do. And I'll be right here if you need to talk."

Lana hugged Chloe.

Then Chloe wandered out of the house. She foled her arms looking reflectively standing on the porch. She looked through the window making sure Lana wasn't watching here. Lana was in the living room reading a book. Then Chloe headed for the barn. The barn door was wripped off with a lot of scattered peices all over the place. Chloe marched up the stairs focused. She went straightto Clark desk and opened his third door finding his book where the octangle disk was hidden. She quickly put it in her pocket and then she casually went back to the house. Chloe passed Lana and smiled at her. Lana went back to her book when Chloe headed back up the stairs to Clark's room. Chloe took her bag full of clothes she quickly put a sweater on and then she searched through Clarks closet and took some of Clark's coats. Then she found blankets and put them in. Chloe just couldn't bare the thought of Davis freezing to death. Chloe then quickly went down stairs and left in the back door so Lana wouldn't notice her. She dropped by her apartment and got a parka and gloves. Then she headed for the cave.

When Chloe arrived at the octanagle pedestal inside of the cave she took out the octangle disk and took in deep breath and then inserted the key. She felt a gust of wind aand freezing breeze immediately. Then she heard Jor-el's mechanical voice,

"Chloe Sullivan. You do not belong here."

Chloe said pointedly,"Jor-el please don't make me unplug you. You think Clark didn't tell me how to destroy this place? I came here to see Davis."

"He is not your concern. He is safe. Everyone is safe from the phantom that is inside of him. "

"Safe here? He's human. If he's here too long he could freeze to death. I get that you think all humans are weak and encapable but Davis is not a bad guy. He's a victim. "

"Chloe Sullivan this is for the best. And Jye-el can handle the tempertures."

Chloe looked confused. Then she saw Davis lying in the green laser rayed prison. He was lying on the ice floor not wearing a shirt.

Chloe rushed to him and yelled, "Jor-el you have to let me get him warm. He'll freeze to death."

"He will not. "

Davis opened his eyes and said, "Chloe?"

"Davis I'm here. I know everything must feel so awful right now. I wish I could get you out of here but the best I can offer is a warm blanket and some warm clothes. I know it's freezing up here."

Davis just gazed at Chloe bewildered, "Chloe you remeber me? I thought you might have forgotten. I know Brainiac has infected you since before we met."

Chloe nodded, "It's more complicated then that. Brainiac was in there but didn't gain control until my wedding."

That made Davis very uncomfortable, "Chloe what are you doing here?"

"I came here to keep you warm. I told you I brought blankets."

Chloe dug into the bag. Davis smiled touched, "Thanks Chloe but I don't need them. The cold doesn't really effect me."

"Oh it doesn't so you're..." Chloe had thought that he might have been meteor infected like her. Then he said,

"I'm Kryptonian."


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe's mouth dropped speechless. Davis a Kryptonian? No way. It was clear to her that Clark wasn't the only Kryptonian running around but Davis… a Kryptonian? She didn't see that one coming. Then again when she met him she felt there was something special about him. He also did remind her of Clark just a little bit.

Then she said, "Wow? Really?"

"Yeah, or at least that is what this all knowing wizard of oz guy ho claims to be my father keeps on telling me."

Chloe gasped shocked and amazed, "No way. You're Clark's biological brother?"

"I guess you know all about this place and Clark's alien origins."

Chloe nodded and said in awe, "Yeah. So you found out about your alien origins. And Clark's you're biological brother. I can't believe it."

"I waited my whole life to find my real family and the family reunion ends up to be in this ice castle as a prisoner in this prison my father created trying to save the world from this monster that is inside of me." Davis said distraught.

"Wow. Talk about your sucky family reunion. I am so sorry it turned out this way. Finding out about your family should be a happy occasion. But you seem to have the worst luck."

Davis said, "You don't have to tell me that twice. I've always had bad luck. I thought my luck finally changed when I met you…"

"But it got worse." Chloe muttered in an utter depressing manner.

Davis pressed his lips together seriously, "Maybe, but then again it alone with no one to talk to, no one who really could truly understand me. I finally found that in you Chloe. And the thought that it wasn't real like it was some kind of simulation from an alien super computer only made me think just how disastrously unlucky I am after all. That it figures the one thing I could rely on was part of some AI's plan at world domination."

Chloe knelt down on the red blanket she put on the ice solid ground. She scooted closer to the green bars. She touched them grasping on the bars. She looked him straight in the eye full with severe intent, "It was real though. Brainiac is out of me. He's no longer a part of me and I never wanted me more."

Chloe felt vulnerable and completely exposed. She rarely put her self out there especially when it came to her feelings. She hardly ever took the risk. She always took the easy way when it came to her feelings, especially romantic feelings. But with Davis it felt so much easier and natural putting herself out there and telling him how she felt. She reached for his hand and he shied away not taking it. Chloe stared at it feeling empty and rejected.

Then Davis looked at her, "Chloe you should leave."

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, you're human. You said so yourself that humans can't last long here. You'll freeze to death." Davis pleaded.

Chloe shook her head and took the bag full of clothes and blankets, "I came prepared."

Davis sighed, "It won't be enough. Besides Chloe shouldn't you be with your husband. You have to know that I did that to him. I put him in the hospital."

Chloe sighed, "It really sucks that Jimmy and Lois got injured. Clark said that they are recovering. I am so happy they are going to make it. I care about them both. But the last thing I remember doing was deciding not to marry Jimmy. It was not me who Jimmy married it was Jimmy."

Davis chuckled a little, "Sorry that's not funny."

"It kind of is. It shows Brainiac had a real twisted sense of humor. He was a part of me, inside of me. He shared all of my thoughts and feelings. He knew what was truly in my heart and used it against me." Chloe said.

Davis knelt down across from Chloe just far enough so the green bars did not affect him.

"Chloe. What was the last thing you remember?"

Chloe looked deep within his eyes and said, "Kissing you."

"What does that tell you? It was me. I was part of Brainiac's plan. It was kissing me that awoke him and gave him full control. It wasn't being with Jimmy. You were with Jimmy a long time before you were infected. You already made your choice to be with Jimmy. Isn't he the one who you always wanted?"

"Davis you have no idea how much time and effort I spent convincing myself that he was the one I wanted. I told myself that I was in love with him but it wasn't him not really. It was the idea of him. The idea that I could have part of my life be normal. He represented a normal to me. I realized I couldn't marry him because of what he represents. Not when there was someone out there who made me feel things I never thought I could feel for anyone. You are everything I ever wanted plus more. And it was just not Brainiacs influence on me. He's out of me and I still this way. I still love you. There I said it."

Davis smiled, "You're everything I ever wanted too. But I'm here because I love you. I don't think I would have followed Clark to this place if I didn't. And I wouldn't have agreed to stay here if I didn't care. I have to keep you safe and the rest of the world safe: from me."

"It's not you who is dangerous it's the phantom inside of you."

"I know Chloe, even so, you should go, it's not safe here for you. Humans can't survive her for long."

Chloe took the bag and wrapped the red blanket around her,

"I told you. I came prepared. I just want to be with you."

Davis put his hand through the spaces of the bars reaching for Chloe's hand. His veins started to swell turning green. Chloe took his hand and moved it so his hand was inside the prison cell and his swelling went away. She squeezed his hand affectionately.

Chloe whispered, "Your hand is warm."

Then suddenly the bars disappeared.

Chloe smiled widely, "Wow, maybe Jor-el does have a heart after all."

Then Davis pulled Chloe to him embracing her. They sat there hugging. Davis smelled her hair taking her in completely. Chloe looked up at him in awe. They cuddled breathing each other in. Chloe's eyes wandered and she saw that the bars re-emerged around them. They were both inside the prison together. Chloe didn't seem to care as long she was with Davis she was in heaven.

Davis never looked up taking Chloe in. Chloe cuddled herself against his chiseled chest; she didn't even feel cold anymore. They found themselves lying down on the red blanket. Davis carefully covered Chloe with the other blanket as he held her in his strong arms as they lied down together. They just lied there until they fell in blissful sleep.

Davis woke up with the vision of Chloe lying on top of him, cuddled peacefully against him. He smelled her soft blonde hair smelling of strawberries. He couldn't believe even after all of these horrible revelations about him possibly being responsible for the destruction of the earth, of this phantom inside of him, of Brainiac still being out there on the loose having the power to control him, he was delightfully happy. It was like this heavy weight and burden and unrelenting fear of what was inside of him of what he could become was lifted and the pain elevated by this …Angel. She really was his Angel. Chloe had come to comfort him in a time of deep sorrow. She had fueled him despite all of her pain and struggles as well. He was so afraid it wasn't real. That it was just an illusion. They were real: together. He finally had someone to love him, which was the best feeling in the world. He never thought he could have that. He never thought he could ever be so open. But Chloe made it so easy.

Davis caressed her sleeping face and felt her skin wasn't as cold as it was before. It warmed up. That was good he was afraid she would freeze but he managed to warm her up. That felt good. And then Davis fell back to sleep.

Chloe woke in Davis sleeping figure. Then she looked up and saw Clark hovering presence with folded arms standing sternly on the other side of the bars. Clark was staring with piercing eyes reeking of disappointment. Chloe shrunk a little she felt the gaze of Clark's judging eyes.

"Clark?"

"Morning Chloe. So when I said stay out of it you took that as to go to in the fortress and become a prisoner with Davis."

Chloe quietly stood up.

"Clark I had to see Davis to make sure he was ok. And I can't just leave him."

"I can see that." Clark said gloomly

Chloe walked up folding her arms, "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not I'm scared for him. But I'm scared for you too Chloe. I don't know what he can do to you."

"So no luck finding Brainiac?"

"None." Clark said distraught.

"Look maybe there's something I could do. What are your leads?"

"I'm sorry Chlo. I can't do that."

"Why?"

Clarks face looked strained, "Jor-el thought you should be a prisoner here too."

"What?"

"He said you can be dangerous with everything you went through with Brainiac. inside of you. Until I find Brainiac you have to stay here too."

"Fine." Chloe said without hesitation.

Clark shook his head perturbed, geesh Chloe you could at least sound a little broken up about it."

Chloe sighed looking down at Clark.

"Sorry that is a little difficult right now."

Chloe gazed back at Davis' sleeping frame. Then she looked up at Clark unable to take the smile off of her face, "Sorry Clark, that's a little difficult right now."

Clark gave Chloe a stern look.

"Chloe I'm not sure if you understand just how serious this is."

"Clark I get it. It's bad. Brainiac could control Davis at any time. That is why Jor-el made this prison thing, to keep Davis away from people. Davis is staying here willingly."

"What about you Chloe? What if Brainiac control's the phantom that is inside of Davis with you here? You're not safe here."

Chloe groaned, "I know the risks Clark but I'm not leaving him. I love him."

Clark frowned, "Chloe do I need to remind you that you're married."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Clark please tell me that you aren't going to lecture me on the sanctity of marriage."

"Oh, really is that why you kissed Lana while she was married?"

"Chloe that was different. She was leaving Lex. And Lex was evil."

Chloe shrugged, "Yeah, I know. Jimmy is no Lex Luthor but I realized it was big mistake to marry Jimmy before I married him. "

"I know but it wasn't me. It was Brainiac. I know marriage is sacred. I still believe that. But my final choice was not Jimmy. I've been lying to myself and it wasn't fair to me or Jimmy. So as soon as this is all over I'll make it right. I hate to have a divorce but maybe I can get an annulment."

Clark gave in, "Maybe."

"So Clark don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I'll never stop worrying about you Chlo. No matter who you end up with or where you end up in your life. I'll always worry."

"I guess I'll have to live with that. So you and Davis are brothers huh? I didn't see that one coming. "

Clark glanced at the sleeping Davis, "Me either. So he told you?"

"Of course Clark. We trust each other, besides, how else could he have explained he could handle it up in this ice castle."

Then Chloe's brow furrowed.

"Oh, how am I surviving here?" She realized she had taken her coat off while she was sleeping.

"Wait, I'm not that cold."

"It was Jor-el he changed the temperature so you can survive."

"Oh, I see. So about your long lost brother…"

"I only wish I found out in better circumstances. It seems like every time I find some kind of family it's short lived. Chloe I'm happy I found a brother I just wish everything in my family didn't have to be so complicated. Why does everything have to be so hard?"

"Clark the simple things are hardly ever worth it. It's the hard things the complicated things that fuel us. It helps us grow and makes us stronger."

Clark smiled reminiscently, "You know a lot may change about us, but you still always know what to say."

Chloe smiled brightly, "It's a gift."

"What's a gift?" Davis asked as he woke up.

Chloe smiled enthusiastically, "Your up."

"Yeah." Davis said and then he put his black t-shirt back on and then stood up. Then he looked around at the glowing bars around him.

Davis looked horrified, "Chloe why are you in this cage too?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I thought Jor-el took the bars off." Davis said.

"He put them back around us. Um apparently he thinks I'm dangerous or something."

"What? So you are stuck here with me?"

Chloe shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal we'll just wait until Clark destroys Brainiac."

Davis looked at Clark agitated, "Well what's the hold up?"

Frustrated Clark said, "I'm working on it."

Davis shook his head and then said, "Chloe can't be here. She's human."

"It's taken care of. Jor-el changed the temperature." Chloe said.

Davis frowned at that and then suddenly Chloe saw Milton Fine appear behind Clark.

Chloe shouted, "Clark behind you!"

Clark turned around and Brainiac started to shoot the black liquid in his hand pointed it towards Chloe. Clark raced in front of Brainiac and he threw him across from the fortress causing some crystal pillars to collapse. Colors started to flash and blink then the bars disappeared. Chloe was about to go after Clark to make sure he was ok. Then Davis grabbed her.

"Chloe we have to get out of here. If Brainiac controls us it's over."

Chloe nodded then Davis put Chloe in his arms and lifted her up carrying her. Then Davis flew them out of there.

End Chapter

Chloe held on tightly to Davis as they flew past the large crystal pillars. Chloe shivered as they left the fortress flying across the cold clouds of the artic circle. Davis noticed this and pulled her closer to him. Then they landed in a near by village. He landed in front of a near by hospital. Davis put Chloe down.

"Maybe we should get you checked out."

"I just need a good coat; this isn't as bad as last time." Chloe said as her teeth chattered. Chloe folded her arms shaking.

Then Chloe looked around and smiled reminiscently, "Oh this is the same place Clark took me when he told me about his Kryptonian orgins."

Davis did not look to comfortable hearing that. Then he asked, "Has it been a while?"

"Three years."

Davis looked around and said, "So maybe we should find a place where we can be alone."

Chloe looked around, "You mean like a hotel?"

Davis shrugged, "Um a place where we aren't around people. In case Brainiac decides to turn on the on switch."

Chloe brushed embarrassed,

"Right that was what I was thinking too."

They checked into a nearby motel that looked pretty deserted and checked out a room that was pretty secluded. Luckily Davis still had his wallet on him. Chloe felt good to be in a room with heat. She took her grey sweater off, while Davis stared out the window at the snow covered terrain.

"So what now?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not sure." Davis said.

"Clark will come through. He always does." Chloe said resolutely.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Davis looked away Chloe looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You have so much faith in him."

"Yeah. So?"

"Chloe do you believe in prophesies?"

Chloe pursed her lips, "It depends on the prophesy."

Davis sat on the bed, "Chloe what if I'm destined to be this evil guy and there is nothing I can do about it?"

Chloe sat besides Davis and took his hand and sincerely said, "I don't believe that."

Davis sighed, "While I was in there Jor-el showed me all of these visions from Krypton. My uncle Zor-el talked about two brothers becoming enemies causing the destruction of the earth."

Chloe shook her head, "That's not you."

"How do you know that?"

"Even though I haven't known you for that long I feel like I know you. And I know that you would never willingly hurt someone. And what ever evil things you did wasn't you. It is not you if someone is controlling you. No one knows that better then me."

Davis said, "You're probably right."

Chloe took his hand and squeezed it and said, "I know everything looks bleak right now. It did for me, too. But things will get better, I know it."

Davis looked within Chloe's eyes in wonder, "You're amazing after everything that has happened. How can you have so much hope?"

Chloe smiled, "When it comes to you I can't help but have hope. You give me hope."

Davis leaned down towards Chloe and caressed her cheek and whispered, "So do you."

Davis leaned in to kiss Chloe then suddenly the wall blasted open. Amongst the ruble Brainiac emerged. Chloe and Davis both jumped up.

Brainiac's eyes changed into black with golden Kryptonain symbols, "There you are."

Davis was about to fly him and Chloe out of there but then he clasped his head in piercing pain, he fell to the ground. Chloe looked down at him with horror she backed away and tried to run away. Then Brainiac turned towards her.

"Oh Chloe what is wrong? Didn't you miss me?"

Chloe laughed sarcastically tinted with fear, "Oh, yeah, I just love being an evil puppet?"

He tilted his head, "Oh, Chloe please. You remember the power we had together. You thrived on all of that knowledge you were able to obtain. You've always thirsted for knowledge. Don't tell me you don't miss that. While I was inside of you we were able to do so much together."

"You hurt people. You caused me to hurt people. I didn't want that. I never wanted that."

"You only feel that way because that is the weak human side of you. But with us together again you can be strong again. I am able to thrive inside of you with the traces of Kryptonian in your blood stream."

Chloe stared at him aghast, "What? No I'm from earth."

Then suddenly Clark appeared with a gust of wind.

"Get away from her!" Clark shouted and then he shot fire out of his eyes at Brainiac.

Then suddenly Davis attacked Clark. He threw Clark on the ground casing a dent and rubble on the Then Clark shot fire out of his eyes at Davis. It barely scratched Davis. Then Davis and Clark attacked each other colliding. They both landed on the wall causing it to collapse.

Brainiac then approached Chloe, "Well it looks like they'll be a while."

Chloe felt stuck. She did not know what to do. She couldn't let Brainiac control her again. Suddenlyher hand began to glow. She saw that caused Brainiac to back away. She used all of her strength and concentration to focus all of her energy on her hand. It glowed brighter and brighter reflecting a majestic white light until it glowed across her whole entire body. Brainiac weakened backing away and then Chloe focused her energy on Brainiac causing him to fall to his knees. "Nooo." He screamed.

"We belong together. We could be so strong."

Chloe hovered over him feeling drained and weak from using so much power. But she held herself together drawing on all of her inner strength to do this. Using strength she didn't even know she had,

"I don't need you. You need me." Then she pointed her glowing hand at him the power flowing through her and shooting burst of energy at him. Brainiac fell to the ground his eyes fluttered uncontrollably, he couldn't move. His eyes covered with black liquid like substance. Chloe felt over come with power she backed away from the black substance coming towards her.

Then Clark and Davis were fighting Clark pushed Davis on the ground, Davis causing a small crater in the ground. Davis got up looking confused.

"What's going on?" Davis asked.

Clark came to him and helped him up.

"Brainiac. It's ok, now I think."

Then they both looked at Chloe and saw her leaning against the wall shinning brighter and brighter repelling the black substance from her. They saw Brainiac lying on the floor with his eyes fluttering.

Clark and Davis came to Chloe's side. Davis went on her right side and Clark came to her left side.

Then Clark said, "Chloe he didn't get a chance too…"

"No he didn't infect me Clark. I think I took his energy."

"You saved me, Chlo." Davis said mesmerized.

Chloe smiled and said, "Well, I tried. One problem. I can't seem to turn it off."

Her whole body was covered with the shining bright glowing light. She brought her glowing hand. Davis looked at her in awe.

"Are you still sure you're not an angel?" Davis asked in awe.

"I'm just a glowing girl who has no idea what she's doing. I kind of freaked."

Davis took her hand, "It's going to be ok."

The glowing slowly began to fade away as Davis squeezed her hand.

"Thanks" Chloe said.

Davis smiled holding Chloe's hand playing with her fingers watching the light slowly fade away. Then they both gazed into each others eyes, making each other smile wide smiles.

Then Clark coughed loudly.

"I'm going to bring Brainiac in the fortress before he comes to again." Chloe and Davis nodded not keeping their eyes off of each other. Clark rolled his eyes at their sudden goeyness towards each other. Then he picked up Brainiac and sped out of there.

When Chloe and Davis landed in the fortress they saw Clark standing over brainiac lying on a crystal table. Clark stabbed him with a crystal causing him to disappear.

Davis looked at Clark in awe.

"Is that it? Is it over?" Davis asked.

"Let's hope." Clark said.

Then Davis said, "Let's go then."

"Wait a second." Chloe said. "You said that Jor-el was able to check you out medically, right?"

Davis said, "Yeah. Why what's wrong?"

"It's something that Brainiac said earlier. He said…" Chloe looked at Clark seriously, and then continued, "He said that I have traces of Kryptonian blood in my system.

Both Davis and Clark yelled at the same time, "What?"

Then Clark stared at Chloe, "That's impossible Chloe. You have no Kryptonian powers and you handled Kryptonite plenty of times. There is no way you're Kryptonian."

"I know Clark. I don't know why Brainiac said it, but I have to know if there's any truth."

"OK, it is probably a good idea that Jor-el checks you out to at least make sure you do not have any Brainiac linf\gering inside of you. But Chloe you can't seriously think your Kryptonian."

"Clark I know something must be up. I mean my powers must be different then your average everyday Kryptonite infected person. I mean I can actually de-energize a Kryptonian super computer I'm thinking that is not something your average everyday Kryptonite infected person can do."

Then Davis said, "OK, lets do this. Yo powerful dad guy."

Clark raised his eyebrows at Davis looking at him like he's nuts.

Davis continued, "Can you help Chloe or what?"

Then the overpowering mechanical voice said, "Chloe Sullivan step behind the large crystal pillar."

Chloe took a deep breath.

"Alright, but if I find out I'm related to these two. I'm going to find you, bring you back to life and kill you again."

Then Clark and Davis looked at each other awkwardly.

Then Chloe was surrounded by a big cylinder of blue light. She saw all of these colors and then she blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

When Chloe woke up, both Clark and Davis were sitting next to her, looking intently full of concern. Chloe started to get up and both went to her but Davis took Chloe's hand and helped her up. Chloe's hand stayed with Davis and Clark gawked at them both uncomfortably.

Then Chloe asked, "So what's the verdict?"

Then Clark answered, "Well you do have a trace of Kryptonain blood in your system."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"It mingled with your the Kryptonite in your system causing your power."

Chloe shook her head perplexed, "Clark. How did I get Kryptonian blood in my system?"

Clark shrugged, "It was a long time ago. I didn't think of it as a big deal at the time. But I should have, I knew what my blood did to people. Truthfully I tried not to think about it. You weren't your self. It was when you, Lana, and Lois were possessed by witches. And you sucked my blood. It was a very small drop."

Chloe gazed at Clark unbelieving, "I thought we were possessed by witches not vampires."

"You were. It's a long story I prefer not to get into details. I also thought it wouldn't have mattered because my powers were stripped from me at the time. But there must be something about my blood. Anyway it's what makes your power so strong. It is what Brainiac was talking about."

Chloe considered that and it did make sense. She tried to take comfort in from knowing the truth about her power. Then Davis, who still held Chloe's hand said, "Well now you know. And we also know that Brainaic didn't leave any trace of you. So I think it's safe to leave."

Chloe looked up at Davis mystified, "Yeah."

As they arrived in Clark's house and went in the living room they saw Lana sitting on the couch looking tense.

"I'm not sure Lois. I'll let you know."

Then she glanced up and saw Clark, Chloe, and Davis.

Then she said, "I'll tell Clark and Chloe to stop by."

Lana hung up on edge.

"Lois and Jimmy are up pretty recovered."

"That's great." Chloe said.

Lana stared at Davis brutally, "What is he doing here?"

"He's fine Lana. Disaster has been diverted. Brainiac isn't going to control him or me or anyone ever again. He's gone." Chloe said full of steadfastness.

"Well, Jimmy's up and has been asking for you. I told Lois' I'm sure you'll be there as soon as you can."

"Right." Chloe said jerking a bit.

"I guess I better see him."

Chloe recoiled as she left the room. Then Davis went after her.

Chloe stepped onto Clark's porch, leaning on the white wooden gate, gazing out at the horizon of the sun set, over looking the forty acres of corn field. Davis came behind her.

Chloe stiffened a little.

Then Davis said, "Chloe."

Chloe breathed out deeply.

"I can do this." She said and then started to take a step and then stopped.

"Or not?"

"Chloe what's wrong?" Davis asked implicit.

She still stared out at the sunset as the sun began to fade away. She tried to move forward and make that next step down the stairs but she couldn't. She was stuck frozen still on that middle step. She then turned to Davis who staid at the porch gaping at her with concern.

Chloe then said, "I cannot do this. How can I look him in the eye? He has been in the hospital in severe pain. How can I put him through even more? "

Davis took Chloe's hand, the tingles floated through her finger tips and up through her arms.

"Chloe. Do remember what I said to you when you first told me you were engaged?"

Chloe gazed deep within his blue eyes wistful and reminiscently, "If you find love hold onto it."

"If you're in love with Jimmy then you should hold onto him."

"Davis."

"If the thought of hurting him made you realize that you truly and completely love Jimmy then you should go to him. If you truly love him, if he's the first person you think about in the mourning and the last person you think of before you go to sleep, then you shouldn't let go of that. If he is no longer that guy for you or if he never truly was then it is not fair for you or him to hold on."

Chloe smiled, "You're amazing. You would sit here and tell me to rush into the arms of another man, the very same day we've proclaimed our love for each other."

"Chloe, I love you, you know it. But it can't be easy to be the man who put your husband in the hospital."

Chloe shook her head unrelenting, "It wasn't you."

"I know but if you truly love Jimmy, then I won't stand in your way."

Chloe looked up at him biting her lip, "You don't believe that I love him do you."

"Honestly, I don't but the question is do you?"

Tears filled Chloe's eyes, "I don't not the way I love you. But jimmy is a really good guy. I don't want to hurt him."

"I know he is a good guy Chloe. I don't want to hurt him either. But what are you going to do, sit there by his bedside, lie to him some more, while still having an affair with me. I know you're not that type of girl Chloe. And that's not fair to you, me, or Jimmy. If your worried about hurting him in the hospital then we can wait we can stay away from each other until he feels better but Chloe do not just revert to your denial thing and cower from this because your are scared. If you can face a super alien computer with uncanny powers then telling the truth to a geeky photographer should be a walk in the park."

Davis said in a light hearted manner. Chloe laughed.

Then Davis continued seriously, "If your worried about hurting him in the hospital then we can wait we can stay away from each other until he feels better but Chloe…"

"No. You're right Davis. I know what I have to do. It's just when it comes to owning up to my feelings I tend to be kind of a coward." Chloe said lifting up her shoulders. Davis leaned down towards Chloe and caressed her face the edge of his palm, wiping away her tears.

"I'll help you what ever you need."

"Somehow I don't think that will go over very well with Jimmy if you are there."

"Right, but at least let me give you a ride."

Chloe said, "You're car isn't anywhere near here."

"Who said anything about driving?" Davis asked smiling playfully.

He gave her his hand and Chloe took it.

"I don't know. What if Chloe sees us?"

"It's getting dark. And I'll be careful."

Chloe's smile filled her whole face, "OK"

He then lifted her up in his arms, carrying her. Then he hovered above the porch and then flew in to the sky. Chloe gazed down at Smallville watching it get smaller and smaller. She felt so alive holding onto Davis trusting him completely. Davis seemed to be in complete control. Chloe's short blonde hair fluttered in the wind.

Then Davis said," Are you OK?"

Chloe smiled tenderly, "Never better."

Davis smiled back, "Good, hold on tight. I'll bring you down. Don't let go."

"Never." Chloe said wistfully.

They landed just on the side of the hospital looking around and making sure no one saw them.

"I'll wait for you right here." Davis said.

Chloe said, "I'll come back to you."

Chloe marched into the hospital suddenly fueled with a fresh bout of courage.

Clark looked back at Davis as went after Chloe. He wanted to be there for Chloe but now he saw that it wasn't the right time for him. Heck he didn't think it was right time for Davis to be there for Chloe. She was still technically married Jimmy even if it wasn't what she ultimately wanted. Clark didn't like the way his newly discovered brother wanted to be there for Chloe. He didn't like how open about it when Chloe was engaged. Even when Davis thought Chloe was engaged to Clark, he didn't do a very good job of hiding his admiration for this girl, who he just met. Clark defiantly didn't like that Davis was the first one she told about her engagement and how quickly and immediately she trusted him.

Clark knew he had to put his jealousy aside and be happy for his best friend and his new found brother. With all of the mess and destruction of Brainaiac gone now he should be relieved and really happy. And he was for the most part. But when ever defeating a foe he usually had Chloe by his side encouraging him. So it stung a bit that the one relationship he thought he could always rely on was changing. He had come to grips with this reality when Chloe had gotten engaged to Jimmy but now it hurt a little more since Chloe's life would be more complicated then ever. He thought if Chloe married a normal guy like Jimmy at least it could be simpler for her with out all of the complications and the heart ache he had caused her through out the years. But Davis was like him. He was complicated, if not more so.

But hopefully now that brainiac was gone it wouldn't be so tough with Davis. Finding out you're an alien from another planet is tough enough with out having to deal with something evil inside of you. Clark knew how hard Davis' life must be. Clark had it hard enough being an alien from another planet and keeping all of these secrets. Chloe has always been a great outlet and comfort for him. He knew Chloe would be a great comfort for him too. He just wished the thought of Chloe comforting Davis didn't hurt so much.

Then Lana coughed loudly, "Clark, Earth to Clark. Are you still here?"

Clark turned around to Lana and said, "I'm here.

"Good. So what's going on with Davis and Chloe? I thought she went to see Jimmy, her husband."

Clark sighed. He so wanted to get things off of his chest. But he wasn't sure if Lana was the right person to do that with, especially giving her disdain for Davis.

"It's complicated."

"Wow. Dejavu. Clark I thought we were past the whole half truths part of our relationship."

Clark realized what he was doing.

"We are its just, complicated. Davis is not who you think he is."

"I know Chloe told me about the phantom."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"It's about it. She got mad at me for comparing Davis to Lex."

"I can see that."

"I apologized. I didn't know about the phantom. Another thing you told Chloe before me."

Clark sighed annoyed, "Please Lana. I'm tired it's been a long a couple of days."

"I know Clark. I don't want to fight. I'm glad Chloe is ok and her body isn't overcome by some dark force anymore but that doesn't mean I don't still worry about her."

"I know I still worry about her too. That's something that will never go away."

Davis stood on the side of the hospital. It was weird being at a hospital and not working. It was weird since it felt like forever since he's been at his day job as a paramedic. That was his life before he found out this whole Krpytonain mess. Well, before he had known about all of the strangeness in his life. Before he met Chloe he had always felt alone. He always did that on purpose, pushing everyone away, not letting anyone in. He had made some contacts and met some kind hearted foster parents who actuallt cared about him, but he was always afraid of this dark force inside he was always afraid of hurting people. He always felt like an outsider. When he met Chloe that all changed. He didn't know why. Now that he found out Chloe was taken over by this Kryptonian super computer and it had controlled him he wondered if his sudden trust in her had to do with that he was afraid that his sudden trust in her had to do with that. That the chemistry they had wasn't real. But as soon as Chloe rushed to him in the fortress, Brainaic free, he knew-what he felt for Chloe was real, his love for her was real, which was the best feeling in the world.

Davis leaned against the brick wall folding his arms waiting. Then suddenly his head started pounding. He grabbed his head with both hands in excruciating pain. Suddenly he was over come with all of these sounds: hospital sirens, sounds of people's scattered chatter, laughter, crying, people screaming in pain, a rush of foot steps, and sounds of hospital equipment. He grabbed his ears sinking to the ground he heard so much noise and chaos, until he heard her. Her angelic voice stopped at, it eased the pain. Her voice sounded tense and heart breaking though, he focused on it. It helped cease the pain concentrating on her soft tender voice.

"I'm so sorry you were in pain Jimmy."

"Nah. The drugs were pretty good. It wasn't so bad I'll be checking out pretty soon."

"Jimmy. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't. This wasn't your fault babe. It's not the first time I was in the hospital, but considering all of these strange occurrences and hospital visits maybe we should consider moving."

"Jimmy." Chloe said pleadingly.

"Listen." Davis heard ruffling sounds.

"I know you are probably going to hate me, especially considering the circumstances. You should hate me."

"Chloe you're scaring me."

"Jimmy the strange and weird things that happened well there's more. Something strange and weird happened to me. I wasn't my self the day of the wedding."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine now. It's just…"Chloe started to break up her voice started to crackle. Davis wanted to go to her but he knew his presence would only make the situation worse.

"The day of the wedding… I was going to call it off."

Davis heard silence for a bit he wondered if he had lost his concentration and then Jimmy spoke, his voice stifled with emotion, tenderness, and a hit of anger.

"Why?"

Chloe struggled to speak then the soft painful words came out,

"I met someone else."

"You're serious?"

"I'm afraid so Jimmy."

"When?"

"Jimmy."

"When did you meet this someone else?"

"Jimmy, does it matter?"

"So all of those times I was convinced I wasn't good enough and you always told me I was, you were lying?" Jimmy said furious.

"No Jimmy, I wasn't. I love you. I loved you. I did. I still care about you. But you're such a great guy and you deserve the truth."

"You always were lying to me weren't you? I thought you grew past that."

"There are just some things that I couldn't tell you, Jimmy, I was protecting you and myself. Jimmy you were such a sweet guy and you made me feel beautiful and really loved for the first time. I thought I wouldn't get that from anyone else. I thought it would be enough, but it's not. The truth is you don't really know the real me, because I didn't let you. I…"

"Enough Chloe, I get it." Jimmy said on edge.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe said in crackling voice. Davis could just imagine Chloe's tears. Then suddenly Davis couldn't hear anything anymore. Davis was overcome with so much emotion. He was a bit freaked out about this new power it overwhelmed him. He knew about the strength and speed and flying but he did not know about this. It was so overwhelming and physically painful. Then there was Chloe's pain it hurt her so much to hurt Jimmy. He knew it would. Chloe was a good person she doesn't want to hurt anyone. But she sounded heart broken. Davis started to feel guilty maybe he was being selfish. If there was anything Davis didn't want was to be seen as the bad guy. He knew that was how Jimmy would see him now. He had worked so hard his whole life not to be seen as the bad guy. Part of that was that he felt this evil inside of him, trying to get out. So he tried so hard to be good and to help people always afraid he has done some horrible things. Now that he knew the truth that there's this phantom inside of him that it really wasn't him made him feel slightly better, but he still had that ache and that fear that someday everyone would see him as a villain. The revelation of that prophesy of becoming enemies to Clark leading to the worlds destruction only made that fear more potent. He wanted to do whatever it took to make sure that fear would never come true.

Chloe walked out her face flushed and her cheeks wet with tears. Davis stood up and Chloe rushed to him falling into his strong arms. She leaned her soft angelic wet face against his chest. He held her caressing her soft blond hair. She sniffled and looked up,

"Thanks for waiting."

Davis nodded looking down at Chloe putting a stray strand behind her ear.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, that was hard but it had to be done. I can't live a lie anymore."

"OK." Davis said.

Chloe gazed up at Davis' suffering face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this…I heard you."

"You heard me what?"

"I heard you talking to Jimmy. First I heard all of these sounds I was overwhelmed by it all. It was chaos until I heard you talking to Jimmy. Then it just went away."

"You're super hearing? That's the first time that happened?" Chloe asked with a note of recognition.

"Yeah, you know about that one. I thought the whole super strength and flying was it."

Chloe shook her head, "They're just the tip of the ice berg. There's heat vision, super breath, and um…x-ray."

Davis at Chloe, "X-ray?"

"Clark actually told you about that one?"

Chloe smiled and shrugged he shoulders, "We're best friends. I'm in on his big secrets. You know that."

"I know that." Davis said with a little resentment.

Then he continued, "So where to?"

"Well, Lois and Jimmy are actually doing a lot better. They may get out tomorrow. I really don't want to risk running into him. So I was wondering if I could stay at your place but if that's me moving at the speed of light then I'm sure I can stay at Clark's."

"No, you're welcome there. I want you there."

Chloe smiled wildly and then she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Well. What are you waiting for? Up, up, up and away."

They flew above Smallville and Metropolis. Chloe marveled at all of the building looking so small. She gazed at the star filled sky. She held tight on Davis not wanting to ever let go.

They landed on Davis' balcony.

"Wow, that's convenient."

Davis smiled a crooked smile, "I know."

"So the couch, huh? I'll think I'll sleep there."

Davis gently put Chloe down still holding her hand. Their fingers lingered entwined together and then he said,

"That's probably for the best. I'll get you some blankets."

Davis pulled himself from Chloe and went to the other room.

Chloe looked around in Davis' living room. It was simple with a black leather couch; a small TV was in the middle, in the middle stood an old coffee table that looked to be from a thrift store. He had a night stand next to the couch with a metropolis hospital gym bag on it.

Then her phone rang it was Clark. She looked at it and hesitantly she answered, "Hey Clark. What's up?"

"Chloe did you see Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how is he?"

Chloe sighed, "He's been better."

"Davis really didn't go with you did he?"

"He didn't really see Jimmy with me Clark. He waited outside."

"Chloe isn't that a little shady? Wait, you didn't break up with Jimmy did you? He was in the hospital."

"Clark this isn't your business."

"Chloe, Jimmy is my friend and so are you. And friends can tell friends when they are acting messed up."

Chloe blue her blonde locks off of her face, "Clark, I don't need a lecture ok. I know its lousy timing but I couldn't just sit there by his bedside and lie to him. It was one thing when I was lying to myself, but I couldn't do that when in my heart I know the truth about how I feel."

"Fine. So where are you now?"

Chloe swallowed hard, really not enjoying the awkwardness of the moment so she tried to pretend it wasn't a big deal and said, "I'm at Davis' apartment."

"Chloe!"

"What Clark? I can't stay at the Talon Jimmy may come back tomorrow and it would be weird for me to be there."

"You could stay here. Don't you think you and Davis are moving a little too fast."

"Woa, there coy boy, if you must know I'm sleeping on the couch. But as I said before it's none of your business." Chloe said.

"Alright."

"Oh and speaking of your brother. I think you two should have a nice brotherly talk."

The Davis entered the room with a blanket and pillow and asked, "Is that Clark?"

Chloe nodded. Then Clark said, "Chloe, we'll talk but I really think you should think about staying…"

"Sorry Clark. I got to go. But seriously Clark you two need to talk." Then she hung up.

Then Davis said, "So does he usually call you in the middle of the night?"

"Well, sure but that's just if he needs my help saving the world." Chloe said naturally.

"Oh, right." Davis said not entirely convinced.

"Come on Davis. That is all that was ever between us. I'm his side kick and best friend.

"So that's why he is so protective of you?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, that's all there is. And are we really having this conversation after I just broke up with my husband, the guy I've actually been with off and on relationship for the last two years."

"Come on Chloe I wasn't accusing you of anything. But you'll have to be blind not to see that you and Clark have an intensely close relationship. I saw the way you were together and the way you know so much about him. You know when you first told me you were engaged I thought you were engaged to him."

"Oh, my gosh, we are not really having this conversation. Do you know how many times I've had this conversation with Jimmy? It was annoying then and it is even more annoying now, since you know exactly why me and Clark are so close."

"I do know why Chloe. And that bothers me just a little. You know all of his secrets. You both trust each other the way I trust you. You have so much faith in him the way you have faith in me. And it turns out that we're brothers. And apparently we have or will have all of the same powers and powers that you know all of the intricate details of."

Chloe smile tilted and moved close to Davis and wrapped her arms around him and played with his hair and said, "Davis so that's what you're worried about? You think I'm with you because you remind me of Clark?"

"Aren't you?" Davis asked. "Didn't you just get together with Jimmy because you were trying to get over Clark?"

Chloe backed away and stared at him unrelenting. Her whole face smiled, "The thing is Davis. You are right. I did get with Jimmy to make my self get over Clark. And the truth was I would never admit that to anyone, not even myself. I didn't let myself see the truth until I met you. And it's true. You did remind me of Clark. The first time we met and we saved someone together. I had that same feeling when me and Clark would save someone together. And when we talked more that day I got that same goose bumpy feeling when I first met Clark. And when you told me about the black outs I had the same reflex to protect your secret like I did once I found out his secret. And yes, it's easy for me to trust Clark just like it is easy for me to trust you. You did remind me of Clark. That's true. I didn't know why before. Now I know the reason you're brothers."

"Great Chloe. So it is true. At least you're being honest." Davis said looking bummed as he sat down on the couch.

Chloe sat next to him, "That's the thing. I've never been that honest with anyone before, not even Clark. I always I thought it was better for everyone to just keep quiet and not tell the truth especially about how I feel. I was always brushing my feelings under the rug and keeping everything in, feeling like I could explode at any moment. I have all of these secrets and sometimes it felt like Clark was the only one I could talk to, but there were some things I couldn't even tell him. And I feel like I can tell you anything."

Davis tilted his head and took Chloe's hand, "So tell me the truth Chloe. How do you feel about him?"

Chloe took his hand squeezing it tightly and took a deep breath and said, "I love him. A part of me will always love him. I used to think that he could be my partner in life. That eventually he would grow into me. But the thing is it happened."

"What happened?"

"What I had hoped. I had hoped that I could get over Clark. I had hoped that if I just found the right guy I could get over him. I tried that with Jimmy but it just didn't work because as hard as I tired I just wasn't head over heals in love with him. I was afraid before that I was feeling the same thing for you as what I was feeling for Clark. But I realized the day of my wedding that I did love you. I was head over heals in love with you. I can tell you the truth. I feel completely naturally with you and completely free and I'm done denying it."

Davis smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand. He let it go and cupped Chloe's face, "Well at least you're telling me the truth."

"I can't help it's your fault."

Davis leaned in teasingly, "Really? Why is that?"

"How should I know? I'm not an oracle."

Davis leaned towards Chloe. Chloe felt the tingles again and her heart fluttered. She leaned in to kiss him. Then suddenly he pushed her away. Startled Chloe looked at Davis. He closed his eyes tight. He covered them. Chloe stared at him intensely. His eye were closed so tightly. He was in severe pain.

"Oh, crap." Chloe said out loud realizing what was going on.

"Chloe, I don't know what's happening?"

Chloe quickly searched the room and found a fire extinguisher. She quickly huddled behind the couch and behind Davis and said,

"Davis trust me just open your eyes."

"But Chloe I .."

"Just do it. You'll feel better. Trust me." Chloe shouted and touched him on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes and flames spurted out and fire shot out of his eyes and burned the wall. Chloe quickly got the fire extinguisher and put the fire out.

Davis gawked at the scorched part of the wall and then at Chloe in amazement,

"What just happened?"

"Uh, that would be heat vision. That one gets tricky. Apparently it gets set off by…well you know um…uh… desire."

"Really? Great. So any time we… I risk burning you."

Chloe smiled warmly, "It's going to be ok., Davis. Clark found a way to control it and so can you. You and Clark just need to have that Kryptonian brotherly talk. You need a heart to heart about your powers, what's happening to you, and how to control it."

"Oh, yeah, that conversation isn't going to be awkward at all." Davis said sarcastic and uncomfortable.

Then Chloe said, "It's going to be ok. I believe in you."

Davis smiled, "Thanks for that."

Then his eyes squinted a little.

"Um maybe it's a good idea to say good night."

"Yeah, don't worry Davis this will get better." Chloe said.

Davis nodded looking like he was trying really hard not to look at her.

Chloe wanted to say good night properly like a goodnight kiss but in his current state that probably would be a bad idea.


	15. Chapter 15

Clark couldn't sleep all night. He was unsettled about Chloe staying at Davis' apartment. He knew this time was a time for him to be happy and relieved. He had found a long lost family member, Chloe was evil Kryptionain AI free, and Lois and Jimmy were going to make it. But it bothered him that Chloe was moving so fast to his newly found brother. He knew what ever he was feeling he had to get passed that. Chloe was his best friend and he wanted her happy and Davis was his brother he wanted to see him happy too. He knew they had a lot to talk about. Davis and him had to talk all about their Kryptonian heritage. Clark gathered that there must be a lot he didn't know. The sad thing was Chloe could tell him everything he needed to know. Clark had told Chloe just about everything he knew about his Kryptonian heritage and everything there is to know about his alien ways. She could tell Davis and Clark didn't have to say a word. But he didn't want that. He wanted family. He missed Kara, she had left going to look for Kandor she never felt she fit in here. He remembered the feeling of actually finding a blood relative and someone who could tell him all about Krypton and what his birth parents were really like. It felt really nice to have someone like him. It felt nice to have family. But that was short lived. It seemed any family he got was surrounded by tragedy and temporary. It felt that way with Davis too. But now the tragedy was over and Clark should be happy.

So Clark got ready for the day and then he headed over to Davis' apartment. He needed to talk to him. What ever this bad feeling was he had to get over it. Sure he didn't think Davis and Chloe should be moving so fast but he was his brother he needed to make this work. He would swallow his pride and talk to his brother. He knocked on the door and Davis answered it not wearing a shirt. That caused Clark to grimace. He knew Chloe said she was sleeping on the couch but the fact he would just saunter around the place with no shirt on in front of Chloe didn't sit to well with him.

"Hey, Clark you're here early."

"I didn't mean to bother you. I grew up on a farm so I'm an early riser."

Davis opened the door, "Come in. I was expecting you. Chloe said we should talk."

"Yeah, well we should anyways. We are brothers there is a lot to talk about." Clark said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

Clark looked around the apartment and saw the scorch marks on the wall and saw ruffled blankets and a pillow on the couch with a scorch mark on it.

Clark grabbed the light blue silk blanket with a scorched hole in the middle.

"What did you do to Chloe?"

"Relax Clark. Chloe's fine. I didn't hurt her. She already left. She's even more of an early bird than you. She thought it would be best if she left early and we kept our distance until I learned how to control a certain flammable power."

"Oh. Yeah. Smart girl."

"I know she is. So Clark this is awkward but you've found away to control your powers and well they seem to be hitting me all at once so. If you know…could help me."

Clark sat down looking at Davis, "You don't ask for help a lot do you?"

"Nah. It's not one of my strong suits. I've learned how to survive on my own for a long time. Going from foster home to foster home and eventually running away. I'm not used to asking for help."

"I'm sorry about that man. I've had a bit trouble with asking for help myself."

"Maybe, it's genetic."

"Maybe." Clark said pensive.

"So this is awkward. But I guess we have to talk about it. So at what point did you start setting things on fire?"

"Well, last night just before I was about to kiss Chloe."

"Was she hurt?" Clark asked not looking Davis directly in the eye overcoming the urge to hit him.

"No but she seemed to know exactly how to react. She had a better idea of what was going on then me. She was like that both times." Davis think out loud to himself.

"Both times?"

"Well earlier at the hospital I was overcome by all of these noises until I heard Chloe's voice and then it just went away."

"Chloe was the first clear person you heard?" Clark asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too." Clark said.

"Hmmm."

"So you're other powers did they all come at once too?"

"Well before all of this happened I discovered I was stronger then average and super fast. And the whole flying thing just came naturally to me." Davis said.

Clark grimaced at that. Why did flying come so natural to every other Kryptonian but him?

"But you lived here most of your life like me?"

"Yeah ever since I was five."

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the phantom that is inside of you." Clark said more thinking out loud to himself.

"So when did you get your powers?" Clark asked.

"It was a gradual thing. I was a little faster and stronger then usual when I was kid and as I grew older I got faster and stronger and then as soon as I hit high school I would get a new power here and there. I figured out later that it was due to the sun exposure. It fuels us." Clark said.

"So you never had a problem controlling your powers?" Davis asked.

"I did a lot at first but my family helped me control them."

"Your family? That's right you were adopted." Davis said trying not to sound too envious.

"Yeah, my mom and dad were great. After my dad died Chloe helped me with the last power I got."

"Chloe? She told me to ask you for help."

"Well, it's probably better this way since I've been through them all. I'll try to help you the best I can. Besides I'd rather you not blow up my best friend." Clark said trying to joke but it came out really awkward.

"Right. Well, let's work on that one first. I don't want to hurt her and I don't know how long I can take this distance from her."

Clark looked around at Davis apartment and noticed the torched marks and said, "Let's do this at the farm."

Chloe arrived at the Isis Foundation bewildered. The whole office was destroyed. Chloe had so much to do to get this place up and running again. It was a good distraction to not worry about Davis. She began making calls for repairs. Then Lana walked in looking around at the destruction.

"Wow." Lana said.

"I guess this isn't good time to propose a partnership." Lana said.

Chloe looked up at her surprised and pleased and said, "What? Are you serious? So are you here for good. Are you and Clark getting back together or something?"

"I want to give Metropolis a try. But no me and Clark aren't getting back together. The reunion hasn't exactly been blissful."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Chloe said.

"Chloe it wasn't your fault your wedding was a massacre."

Chloe started pay attention to the wreckage a little too much, not able to look Lana straight in the eye.

"Chloe you don't have anything to feel guilty about."

Chloe dropped the piece of torn up wall and said, "What makes you think I think that?"

"Chloe you left with Davis, the guy that was responsible for…"

"He wasn't responsible he had a phantom inside him."

"I know Chloe but still Jimmy's in the hospital by man who you spent the night with."

"Are you actually judging me?"

"No, Chloe, I just know you, I know you're probably really confused right now and you're probably beating your self up. But none of this is your fault."

"Lana. Why are you here?"

"Chloe, I'm your friend I care about you and besides I do own this place I have right to be here."

Chloe took a deep breath and sighed, "Your right Lana. It's just I'm usually the one giving the advice."

"And I'm the one with complicated messy life. I know that Chloe. But life is complicated and messy it's how we deal with it. Chloe I know I have been a bit self involved but you always been there for me in my times of need and I want to do the same for you."

Chloe smiled feeling at ease with Lana. Something she hasn't felt with Lana in a while.

"Thanks Lana. Girl talk would be great."

Then both of the girls hugged.


	16. Chapter 16

Clark placed the scare crow in the middle of the corn field. He stabbed it in the ground and then he super sped on the other side of the field where Davis stood. Davis stood there some what awkwardly and then Clark said, "Just focus on it. And um focus on…well you know…"

Clark didn't look Davis in the eye feeling very weird and awkward. He didn't exactly want to encourage him in his lust for his best friend. He didn't like they were moving so fast. And he didn't like that just being with him the other night was really dangerous to Chloe she could have gotten seriously hurt.

Then Davis said, "Think about Chloe, right I can do that. Not exactly a problem."

Davis smirked at Clark his lips curled and he started focusing. Clark really did not want to be around Davis while he was thinking about his best friend like that. He wanted to leave or punch Davis for thinking about his best friend like that, but that wasn't the best way to start their new found brotherly relationship. And besides he needed to be there in case Davis got out of control.

Then Davis was looking a bit weird and said, "This is awkward though."

"You don't have to think about Chloe Davis, if it's too awkward…"

"She's all I think about." Davis said whistfully.

Then his eyes began to be tinted with red. Clark moved out of the way and fire shot out of his eyes hitting a patch of grass. Clark blew it out with his superbreath.

"Alright Davis, now just try to focus on the scarecrow."

Davis started trying to focus looking at the scarecrow and Clark was staring at him with his arms folded and Davis started laughing and said, "Clark can I get some privacy this is a little awkward?"

"I know Davis but…"

"Come on Clark, what did your dad do? Just stand there staring a hole in you."

"No. He gave me my space but that was different."

"How?"

"Well, Davis it doesn't matter. I have to help you control this, ok. I'm not going to just sit around and let you catch my best friend on fire! I don't want you to hurt her."

"That's why I'm here I don't want to hurt her."

"Well, if you really didn't want to her hurt her you would stay away all together."

Davis gazed at him, angrily, "What kind of crap is that?"

"Your dangerous Davis. And having people close only puts them in more danger."

"Brainiac is gone? Clark the threat is over. I'm no more dangerous to her then you are."

"Davis me and Chloe are just friends. And I've pushed romantic relationships away for a reason and when I did give in to them they only caused my loved ones to suffer. I just don't want Chloe to suffer any more."

"Please, Clark, you and Chloe are closer then most couples I've seen."

"Davis it's not like that."

"I know it's something else. Something completely different. Something most boyfriends wouldn't understand. I doubt Jimmy understood. I doubt anyone would even if he was a guy who knew your secret. But Clark I'm not going to let that stop me from being with Chloe and I'm not going to make Chloe choose between us. And you owe Chloe the same respect. After everything she has done for you don't you think Chloe deserves happiness?"

Clark breathed out calming down, "I know Davis she does. I just worry about her that's all. We're best friends we've been through a lot together. I just don't want her hurt."

Davis sighed, "I know. I would never hurt her."

Clark nodded and said, "Ok, fine I'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks." Davis said.

Then Clark said, "Just don't burn the whole field down, will you? I still have a farm to maintain here."

"Sure." Davis said.

Then he said, "And Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"What did your dad do give you magazines or something?"

"No." Clark said embarrassed and awkward and then he said even more embarrassed, "Why do you want one?"

Davis shook his head and said, "All I need is Chloe."

Then Clark had an idea he did not believe he was going to do this. This was beyond the icky territory but Davis needed to do this and they were brothers after all so he took out his wallet and got picture of Chloe and said, "Here, just don't burn it. That's my favorite picture of her."

Davis took it and smiled at Chloe's wide toothy grin in her green sweater that expose one shoulder and said, "Thanks bro."

"What are brothers for? And let's never speak of this again."

"Consider it done."


End file.
